Be my Friend
by Kou-Shields-Cullen
Summary: ..."sólo el tiempo... logrará curar la gran herida que tiene tu corazón y cicatrizar la pena que llevas dentro"... AMBIENTADO NEW MOON


"Twilight y los chicos Twilight no me pertenecen, sino a la gran Meyer, la historia si es mía..."

...

"_Be my Friend_"

...

_::::_

"_Adios Bella...cuídate mucho"..- sentí su hálito frío sobre la piel...se había ido..._

"_No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, por que si dejaba de buscarlo, todo habría acabado...el amor, la vida, su sentido...todo se habría terminado..."_

_::::_

_Help, I have done it again  
I have been here many times before  
Hurt myself again today  
And the worst part is there's no-one else to blame _

Desperté.. otra noche más deseando no soñar, me sentía entumecida...mi cuerpo me pesaba... me levanté por un vaso de agua, sentía la garganta seca, desde que _él_ se había marchado dejándome sola, y unicamente con la oscuridad de compañía, solía tener pesadillas siempre con esa fatídica frase de despedida, esa sería la frase que se quedaría soldada en mi corazón incapaz de borrarse...volví a la cama con la firme intención de dormir, o si no mañana tendría unas ojeras muy marcadas, y preocuparía otra vez a papá...

Habían pasado ya cinco meses de su partida, y en realidad el había cumplido su promesa _"como si nunca hubiera existido"_, este día necesitaba tomar una desición, no podía seguir así, Charlie creía k no me daba cuenta, pero su mirada estaba cargada de tristeza, siempre al pendiente de mi..Renée llamando diariamente para preguntar si avanzaba en mi estado emocional o me hundía más en mi propio y oscuro abismo de dolor, Jake haciendome plática tratando de distraerme,.. Angela, visitándome ocasionalmente para saber cómo estaba...no podía hacerles esto, no podían hundirse conmigo en ese hoyo, yo no podía arrastrarlos conmigo, sí, no podía seguir así, pero es que ellos no comprendían la magnitud de las cosas, había perdido a mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida, no, la palabra correcta no era ésa, _él_, no era el amor de mi vida, _él...él_ era el gran amor de mi existencia, jamás nadie se asemejaría ni un poco a lo que _él_ reprensentaba en mi vida, lo que _él_ era para mi vida, mi sol, mi aire, y ahora sentía que me ahogaba, pues ya no había aire para mi, ni sol, me sentía muerta en vida, pues mi vida, ya no estaba conmigo... ellos jamás lograrían comprender cómo me sentía, pero tampoco quería que supieran, ellos no se merecían verme así.. aunque jamás terminaría de guardar ese luto a mi vida perdida, necesitaba irme, olvidar...sanar aunque no creía poder lograrlo.

Recuerdo que una noche papá me vio inconsolable en el suelo de mi habitación y sólo pudo abrazarme y dejarme desahogar toda esa pena que sentía, al final cuando logré adormecer un poco ese dolor, esa agonía me susurró algo, que no tomé en cuenta hasta ahora.. "sólo el tiempo... logrará curar la gran herida que tiene tu corazón y cicatrizar la pena que llevas dentro", ahora entendía...

Iniciaba el mes de marzo...Forks seguía con su usual clima nublado y con aire de invierno... la vegetación aun así era verde, muy verde... estaba en la puerta de mi hogar, del que hasta hace un tiempo fué mi hogar... hoy me iba, para no volver... había hablado con Charlie y él me apoyó y me sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía..y me dijo - "Sabes que pudes contar conmigo siempre Bella, te quiero hija, y sé que eres una mujer fuerte, vas a salir adelante Bells, se que así será.."- esas palabras me dieron ánimo, el ánimo que necesitaba para seguir con esa desición, había hablado con Jake, pero el no estaba deacuerdo..desde hace tiempo noté que e´l me quería de una manera distinta a la de amigos, yo no podría corresponderle, él lo sabía, y terminé diciéndoselo, para que no se creeara esperanzas, esperanzas como las tuve yo alguna vez, creyendo que _él_ volvería...

_Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, un-fold me  
I am small, and needy  
Warm me up, and breathe me _

Ya en aeropuerto, me despedí de las personas a las que amaba, de quienes siempre demostraron estar ahí para mi Jake y mi padre... diciéndoles, dicéndoles que estaría bien, prometíendoles que la próxima vez que los viera, sería otra, ...

Anunciaron el vuelo con destino a Londres, ¿por qué Londres?, fácil, quería volver a comenzar, quería olvidar, quería vivir, luchaba por vivir, por mantenerme viva, por recuperar lo poco que quedaban de esos sueños, de esos anhelos, de esas metas que se fueron con la partida de _él_.. de mi amado Edward...

Miré por última vez a Jake y luego a Charlie, y me dirigí a éste último diciendo - "cuando logré haber recuperado lo que perdí, cuando desaparezca este dolor, cuando logré encontrar mi corazón, volveré papá, aún así, no perderé contacto, te quiero papá, gracias, Jake por todo..."-

Me giré...caminé con seguridad, hacía mi salida, entregué mi boleto, y procedí a entrar al avión, una parte de mi corazón dolía más, pero traté de calmarme pensando que esto era lo mejor...mi asiento era cerca de la ventanilla, miré sin mucho ánimo, pero no quería ver hacia afuera, prendí mi i-pod, y puse la primera canción, dormí, unas horas, y el resto me mantuve despierta...

Al fin llegué a mi destino, cuando entre al aeropuerto, me di cuenta que estaba lleno, tomé mi equipaje y me dirigí rumbo a la salida, ya en la entrada del aeropuerto, hice la parada a un taxi, y me dirigí hacia él, pero jsuto cuando iba a abrir la puerta, una mano me ganó, yo voltié y miré y me sorprendí...me sorprendí hasta la médula, frenté a mi estaba un chico alto , como de 1.80, pálido, su cabello desordenado, de un color rubio cobrizo, de unos hermosos y expresivos ojos de un intenso verde.. me sonrió y en respuesta traté de darle una sonrisa.. y me dijo -disculpa, ¿podríamos compartir el taxi?"- y me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que derretía a decir verdad, aunque diferente a la de Edward, diferente pues ésta sonrisa estaba cargada de calidez, asentí en respuesta y ambos subimos al auto...

_Ouch I have lost myself again  
Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,  
Yeah I think that I might break  
I've lost myself again, and I will, I'll say._

El taxi arrancó y cada quien miraba en diferente dirección, cuando sentí que me miraban, no quise voltear hasta que él meh habló- "otra vez, te pido disculpas, se que da miedo hablar con un extraño jaja"- yo lo interrumpí, y agregué - "descuida, está bien"- no dije más por que el continuó, - "mirá, dejaré de ser un extraño, me llamo Arthur Masen, es un gusto concoer a tan linda señorita", y me sonrió calidamente brindándome su mano.. y yo lo miré, lo miré fijamente y le tendí mi mano, al instante sentí cálido, pero era una agradable calidez, y le respondí sonriendo...- "el gusto es mió, soy Bella Swan"-, reí, primera vez que lo hice en un buen tiempo, sentí el cuerpo libre, él me sonrió en respuesta, el me preguntó - "no eres de aquí verdad?"- ante esto yo le dije - "no, soy americana,"-, el me miró y volvió a sonreír, y creo que ya me empezaba a acostumbrar a esa agradable sonrisa, y continuó diciendo - "entonces necesitas a un guía, alguien que conozca Londres,."- yo lo interrumpí y agregué - "y tú, eres de Londres, cierto?"- y el me miró y dijo, - " sí, ¿te gustaría, no sé, tal ves conocer los alrededores?, hay buenos lugares donde hacen un deliciso café, y los brownies ni se diga..pero, claro, si quieres, si n.."-, tal vez ésta era mi oprtunidad...y decidí arriesgarme..- "claro, sería agradable"....y es cierto, Charlie tenía razón, sólo el tiempo cura las heridas... pero no quería estar sola, el asilarme sólo empeoraría mi dolor..tal vez este chico de sonrisa noble, me devolviera, lo que perdí, mi cálidez, y mi corazón...

_Be my friend, hold me  
Wrap me up, un-fold me  
I am small, and needy  
Warm me up, and breathe me _

...

::::::::::

Desde mi palacio en el Valhalla:

Espero que les haya gustado, ésta es mi primera historia sobre una de mis parejas favoritas de Twilight, los amo..

Dejen sus comentarios, su opinión es muy importante, tengo otra hisotira en mente, de la pareja Ed&Bells, y es tentativamente sobre un chico que pierde a su papa, y lo despiden de su trabajo, y se siente perdido, hasta que conoce a alguien que le hará comprender lo valioso de su persoan, y lo importante de hacer todo en vida, mientras tus seres queridos estan en vida..por fa coemntes si les gustaria esta historia, y no se olviden por fa de chekar mi blog "INTO THE TWILIGHT", apoyemos a Robert!!!

mi blog: .com/


End file.
